midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo
Tokyo, Japan is a city that appears in Midnight Club II, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix, and Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix. Midnight Club II Tokyo appears as the third and final city in Midnight Club II. Drivers in Midnight Club II Ricky, Shing, Haley, Nikko, Zen, Ken'Ichi, Makoto, Savo, Midnight Club 3 Tokyo appears as a fourth city in the Remix version of Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition; it does not appear in the original game. It is unlocked from the start. There is a mode like an additional career called Tokyo Challenge. The player can start the game here, and use the cars that were unlocked in the regular career mode, or vice versa. There is a tournament for each class and club. Winning races here unlocks them. Tracks for Tokyo can be created in the track editor as with all other cities in the game. Tokyo in-game is a large city filled with many skyscrapers and a large freeway system that circles the entire city. Traffic on this highway is medium except in certain areas. There is a downtown area called Shibuya which has a similar look to Times Square. Cops in this city drive police versions of the Nissan Skyline and will shout in Japanese to racers they are chasing. Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix Tokyo appears as a second city in the Remix version of Midnight Club Los Angeles; it does not appear in the original game. The player unlocks Tokyo after completing the Los Angeles portion of the game. Like in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix, cops in Tokyo drive police versions of the Nissan Skyline and will shout in Japanese to racers they are chasing. Trivia * Tokyo is the only city in Midnight Club series to appear in three installments (Midnight Club 2, Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition Remix and Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix). While Los Angeles appears twice. * Tokyo also features the largest tram system in the whole Midnight Club 3 racing nation. These tracks can be reached by climbing up a ramp, just like with the DART train track in Detroit. * The trams in Tokyo are similar to the ones in San Diego, except they are green. * Tokyo features four trains. Gallery Midnight Club II Tokyo Race.jpg|A Tokyo cop chases some races in Tokyo in Midnight Club II. MC2 Tokyo Screenshot 2.jpg|A Torque JX racing in Tokyo at dawn in Midnight Club II. MC2 Tokyo Race.jpg|The player races on a motorbike in Tokyo in Midnight Club II. An Isuzu Forward fire truck, Mitsubishi Fuso Canter ambulance, Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star and a Old Isuzu Elf can be seen in the background. MC2 Tokyo Screenshot.jpg|A car in Midnight Club II performs a jump in Tokyo at night. MC3 Dub Edition Tokyo Race.jpg|Two racers near a freeway ramp while racing in Tokyo. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 Dub Edition Tokyo Race 2.jpg|A racer in an old Corvette races through the streets of Tokyo. A Tokyo cop can be seen chasing a racer in a Chevrolet SSR ahead. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 Dub Edition Tokyo Race 3.jpg|A Saleen S7 and a Nissan Skyline crash into each other as they race through the streets of Tokyo in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 Dub Edition Downtown Tokyo.jpg|Some racers race through the downtown area of Tokyo. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 Dub Edition Downtown Tokyo 2.jpg|Two racers, one in a Lamborghini Diablo and the other in a Lamborghini Murcielago race through the downtown area of Tokyo. Notice the Times Square like area seen close up in the background. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 DUB Edition Paul Smart Motorbike in Tokyo.jpg|A Ducati Paul Smart 1000 in Tokyo in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 DUB Edition Volkswagen Golf R32 in Tokyo.jpg|A Volkswagen Golf R32 racing in Tokyo near a bridge. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. MC3 Dub Edition Tokyo Cop.jpg|The police car used in the city of Tokyo in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. Midnight Club LA Remix Tokyo Race.jpg|Two racers race through the streets in Tokyo in Midnight Club: LA Remix. MCLA Remix Murcielago in Tokyo.jpg|A Lamborghini Murcielago and an Audi R8 behind it race in Tokyo. This is in MCLA Remix. IMG 7347.JPG|A subway train in Tokyo... There are four of these here.|link=https://midnightclub.fandom.com/wiki/Tokyo#gallery-0 |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Locations in MC2 Category:Locations in MC3 Category:Locations in MCLA Category:Midnight Club II Category:Midnight Club 3 Category:MCLA